Blue Feathers in a Snowy Eve
by Safire Lupe
Summary: Happens after the battle at christmas eve. Two People will confess to each other, so no one will be alone anymore. SatoshiXRisa
1. Solitary Place

My first DNAngel fanfic. So if it stinks, mind you, deal with it…

The story starts right after the TV series, I'm sure you notice how Satoshi and Risa looked at each other that time (if you didn't notice, than what the hell were have you been doing?). Sure enough the story is mainly about SatoshiXRisa, with a bit DaisukeXRiku (which I hate). Now the declamation: _Thee do not own thy anime or any of thy characters. Yet Thee do own all thy poems… so gives thee thy respect._

Now, on with the story…

/\\\\\\\\\\\

Blue Feathers in a Snowy Eve 

**By: Wolf-of-the-Blue-Fire**

**Chapter 1: I'm thinking of you in a SOLITARY PLACE**

/\\\\\\\\\\\\

_In solitude,_

_I sat and think._

_Your smile,_

_Your eyes,_

_Your face._

_An empty soul with a heart for a brain._

_That is I,_

_With you in my mind_

Thinking of you 

_In a Solitary Place._

His light blue hair was wet from the snow that laid flat on his scalp. He looked up, snow crystals falling to his nose and cheeks. The cold fogged his lenses again, hiding those bright blue eyes of his. Eyes that signs all who looks at them that he is finally free, free from the murderous hands of his darker side, finally free from those pair of cold gold panther like eyes watching him from behind his back every single day of his life. Yet he can't help but wonder why he still feels lonely.

He took of his glasses and wipe of the fogginess with his black sweater.

Satoshi frowned.

It began snowing just an hour after the battle against Dark and Krad and has entirely covered the whole city. He had to go home to his apartment, change to a warm suit, locking the door with a bang and walking off to wherever the snow takes him.

He walked pass a small gift shop, were he saw something red and spiky. He entered, why? Who knows?

Daisuke Niwa was their, just about to leave with a nicely wrapped box with an orange ribbon with him. The red head say him, and wave at his friend. "Hey Satoshi-san! Are you feeling better?" he ask with a big smile.

The blue haired shrugged with a small smile in reply, and looked at the box. "Is it for Riku?"

"Yea. I'm thinking I'll give her a stuff dog tonight. What about you? You got any plans to give someone something?"

"I don't really have anyone to give a gift." He said, the smile disappeared from his face.

"Oh…" Daisuke bowed his head as if saying 'sorry for asking'. "What about Risa? I saw you eyeing at her after the fight. She may probably be your sacred maiden…" he said with a sly smile.

A blush crept on Satoshi's pale white cheeks, this is the first time Dai saw him that way.

"I…I wasn't eyeing her!"

"Really? Then why are you so red?"

"I am not red…"

"Sure you are…" Dai said chuckling pass him and walking out the door.

_Risa Harada _he thought, which only cause more blood to run up his head. True, he was eyeing at her, another truth was _she_ was eyeing on him too. It looks like now that's Krad gone and has stopped interfering his emotions, he started to have feelings for the younger twin, he just realized this a minute ago.

He decided, he strolled around the gift shop, he doesn't know what she likes. He strolled some more and ends back at his starting place, he sighs. He was about to give up until he saw a silver necklace in a glass box next to the counter. It had a white pendant with a feather carved from a sapphire stone. He walked to it, and admired its beauty. He saw a tag on the chain.

Y 2500 

In his wallet,

Y 5000 

He turned to the casher and in a serious voice, says…

"I'd like to buy this necklace please."

/\\\\\\\\\\\

Satoshi stared at the small blue box with a light blue ribbon around it. He continued to look at it as he walked back to his apartment. Unlocking the door behind him and leaning on it, the box still in his hand.

He took of his glasses. And place them on a side table beside him.

Risa…Risa…Risa… 

Was all he thought…

Risa…Risa…I… 

Even when he was alone, that was all he thought…

I…I…love her… 

In a Solitary Place.

"I love you Risa…" He mumbled softly, now sitting on the floor, still staring at the box.

Now, if only she was there to hear that, he would never had to say it again, but still, he has to.

End of Chapter 1 

/\\\\\\\\\\\

Chapter Preview:

Satoshi is invited to the Harada's for Christmas Eve, now he confronts Risa, how can he say it to her? Will he even say it to her? Or just hand the gift and walk off?

Next chapter on **Blue Feathers in a Snowy Eve…**

"**A BLUE ANGEL at your Doorstep."**

Don't forget to review…


	2. Blue Angel

My first DNAngel fanfic. So if it stinks, mind you, deal with it…

DECLAMATION: _Thee do not own thy anime or any of thy characters. Yet Thee do own all thy poems… so gives thee thy respect._

Now, on with the story…

/\\\\\\\\\\\

Blue Feathers in a Snowy Eve 

**By: Wolf-of-the-Blue-Fire**

**Chapter 2: A BLUE ANGEL at your doorstep**

/\\\\\\\\\\\\

He has been waiting for you 

_Cold and alone_

_On your doorstep he waits_

_Either you come or go._

_His already frozen wings_

_Has shattered to pieces_

_Fragments of their memories_

_Lost in a cold blue feather_

_A blue angel_

_Wingless,_

_Helpless,_

_Crying for you,_

_Waiting at your doorstep._

_How romantic he is…_

Satoshi sigh.

He didn't know how many minutes, or hours, he had been strolling around the side walked near the neighborhood where the Harada twins live.

The blue gift-wrapped box containing the sapphire feather necklace bounced in his pocket every time he took a step in the cold, white snow, so white he thinks he's riding on Krad's wings.

He took a final pace then yielded in front of the Harada household gate. Staring at three moving figures playing in the snow, they were so far away that he needs to move closer to see who they were. If there was a day were he forget to bring his lenses, then it's probably around winter season or Christmas.

He was able to see the three, the red head he meet earlier was their, throwing a snowball over at his new girlfriend, the eldest Harada twin, Riku Harada, with auburn hair tied back in a small ponytail which seems impossible for some one whose hair is just until the shoulders.

Satoshi ignore the two red heads and let his eyes fall onto the girl who had the exact face as Riku.

Risa Harada, the youngest of the Harada twins. Her chocolate colored hair was left to fall, with out the pink ribbon that usually tied it back. He saw her throw a snowball over her sister, which she dodges and hits at Daisuke. Both the twins laugh.

The blue haired teen couldn't help but smile that Risa was enjoying herself. He smiled a true smile, but just for awhile when Risa saw him and started to run to the gate, leaning on the iron bars.

"Oh! Hiwatari-kun. What brings you here?" she said cheerfully.

A small blush appeared on his face at her sight, "Um…uh…I was…just passing by…"

"Hiwatari-kun? Why are you all red? Are you sick?" She let her hand touch his cheek. Satoshi's face just got redder, and by the time her mitten covered hand touch his skin, he backed off quickly.

"I…I'm fine…really…"

She reaches out for him again, but he just back off some more

The way Satoshi is treating her made her pout at him while placing her hands on her hips.

"Are you avoiding me or something?"

He gulped.

"…No…"

"Then let me touch you."

"…Uh…no…"

He has never been this shy, this nervous, and this _rude _to some one, especially if that some one is a girl and that this girl is Risa Harada in the flesh.

"What do you mean no?" her somewhat cute pout, according to what's Satoshi is thinking right now, disappeared and into a sheepish grin that made him blink in confusion.

"Would you like to join us tonight for Christmas? Niwa-kun told me earlier that you wont be celebrating Christmas."

'Note to self: the next time you see Niwa In a gift shop, don't give information' He said almost gritting his teeth. 

"He also told me that he saw you buy a some what expensive gift at a gift shop." She continued.

'_Scratch the last part: The next time you see Niwa in a gift shop, kill him when you have the chance.'_

"So you coming in or not, and I wont forgive if you say 'no' again." She said opening the gate, giving him room to pass by.

Something Risa rarely see came, Satoshi's smile, his true smile.

"Sa…to…shi…" she said with wide eyes.

"'Satoshi', I like it when you call me that, Risa…"

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Risa handed him a cup off hot choco and sat opposite to him, taking a small sip at hers.

"Thank you Risa." He said politely with a small bow and took a sip.

It was already around 12: 35 am, after changing presents (not including Satoshi's, he was to shy to give it) Riku had to go on a Christmas date with Daisuke, their butler had to visit his family at the hills, and of course, their parents couldn't make it because of too much work. Both were alone in the mansion.

"Satoshi?" she broke the long silence between them.

"hmn?" He whispered through the mug as he took a sip

"Satoshi… um I was wandering, who was that gift you said you brought at the gift shop for?"

"OUCH!"

The shock Satoshi drank too much hot choco after she asked the question, which probably burns his tongue.

"Are you alright?" Risa stood from her seat and walked over to him, patting his back.

"I'm fine I just-" he was cut off, the sight of Risa's face being mere centimeters away made his heart beat so fact.

Both blushed red as Daisuke's hair.

"Satoshi…" she said when his hand came touch her face. His thumb rubbing her cheek, giving her warmth to her already cold body.

"I'm sorry, I haven't been myself lately…" he said on his cool, baritone voice. Risa can see his eyes moving around to analyze every feature of her face. As if he was taking an exam and her face was the questionnaire.

His other free hand went in his pocket, and he took out the small blue box and handed it her. And with a smile he said: "For you…"

Risa watched the box with a smile then untie the light blue ribbon and removing the top of the box, her eyes widen at the sight of the necklace pendant, a round, white frame with a sapphire carved feather.

Satoshi took the neck lace and put it on her. Then sun her around to face her.

"Merry Christmas…"

Then he leaned closer to her, and their lips locked, a kiss which she gladly accepted.

They broke apart, gasping some air.

"I love you Risa…"

"I love you too Satoshi…"

END 

**/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**I know, I skip some parts, so what? There are so many SatXRisa stories forming in my head, I need this done so I can do the others.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed it.**

**Pls. Review!**


End file.
